


Log Cabin Weekend

by embroiderama



Category: American Actor RPF, White Collar RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couples getaway weekend at Jeff's cabin turns into a special getting-to-know-you weekend for Jeff and Matt when work comes calling for their partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Log Cabin Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this pairing for ages, and I have no idea if anybody other than me ships it but I couldn't help myself. And JDM and Hilarie really do have a log cabin in the Hudson Valley. This was written for the prompt "the moon made me do it" in [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/)'s [Promptfest VII](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/302176.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is totally fiction, has nothing to do with the actual people named, etc

It was supposed to be a couples weekend, three days of fresh air and relaxation at the cabin Hilarie and her partner had bought in the Hudson Valley. No work, no stress, no kids. Matt loved his children, but he hadn’t spent purely grown-up time with Simon in months, and he craved the opportunity to lounge around in bed without small, energetic bodies dive-bombing him until he got up. And the boys were perfectly happy being spoiled by their grandparents; Simon had flown in to New York by way of Houston and Matt’s parents had met him at the airport to collect the boys. Friday evening, after he and Hilarie were done with filming, Matt and Simon loaded their bags into Hilarie’s rented SUV and left the world behind.

Unfortunately, the world hadn’t been kind enough to leave _them_ alone. Saturday morning, Simon had to leave to fly back to LA because one of his clients was doing her level best to tank her own career. Disappointed and torn between wanting to fly back to spend more time with Simon and wanting to stay put and relax, Matt wrapped his arms around Simon and just breathed.

“Stay,” Simon told him. “You need the rest, and I’ll probably be tied up all weekend anyway. Just stay.”

Matt nodded against Simon’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you, babe.”

Simon pulled away and looked at the open bedroom door before turning back to Matt with a sly smile. “You should see if Hilarie will let you borrow Jeff for a while. I bet he’d do a good job of keeping you warm.”

Matt chuffed out a quiet laugh. “You caught me looking, huh?”

“You’re not that subtle, Matty.” Simon ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Matt’s neck and kissed him again before picking up his bag. “Enjoy your weekend. I’ll see you in a few weeks, okay?”

Matt nodded and then watched as Simon went out to meet that cab he’d called. Jeff and Hilarie did their best to keep him from feeling like a third wheel; Jeff cooked brunch, then the two of them disappeared while Matt took care of the dishes. A few hours later, they were all watching a movie on the gigantic TV that looked out of place in the rustic cabin when Hilarie’s phone buzzed. Less than an hour after the call came in she was out the door, visibly frustrated at losing the weekend but clearly not willing to give up the opportunity her agent had called to tell her about.

Matt had set his phone to ring only if his parents or Simon called, but he had enough work lined up for over a year and anything new could wait. He remembered when his career hadn't been like that. He knew he was lucky.

Jeff saw her out to the car then walked back inside and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He held a second beer out in Matt’s direction, and Matt walked over to accept it. “You know, I can leave if you want. I know you didn’t sign up to spend the weekend with your wife’s random co-star.”

“No, hey.” Jeff put his hand on Matt’s shoulder, and it was a warm, welcome weight. “For one thing, you’re not random. Hilarie invited you here because you’re good people.” Matt ducked his head, oddly embarrassed by the sentiment, and Jeff slid his hand to the middle of Matt’s back. “And just for the record, we’re not married. We love each other, and we’re committed. For Gus, you know? But we have our own lives, too.”

“Oh.” Matt didn’t know what to say, but the guilt he’d been feeling since Simon’s little observation earlier dissipated. “Simon and I—“ Matt waved his hand in the air, not sure how to explain it. “We’re committed, we’re a family, but we’re flexible too.”

“I bet you are.” Jeff lifted his eyebrows and then laughed, his mock-lecherous expression falling apart into a warm smile that made Matt want to lean in to the strength of Jeff’s hand on his back. Just lean and lean. Matt forced himself to stand up straighter, and he took a long sip of his beer. “Anyway,” Jeff continued, “please don’t leave on my account. I could use the company, and I’m sure you could use the break.”

“I look that bad?”

“Oh yeah, horrible.” Jeff shook his head, the corner of his mouth turning up into another smile. “If you think you look anything other than incredibly goddamn pretty then I need to get the mirrors in this place fixed.”

Matt looked down, his face warm as he smiled despite himself.

~~~

Jeff put a roast in the oven, and Matt retreated to the bedroom for a while to read. Eventually the quiet of the cabin, the comfort of the bed and the calming presence of trees outside the window lulled him to sleep. He woke to a delicious smell pervading the cabin and wandered out into the main room to find Jeff sitting in front of the TV with the remote in his hand, his head tipped back, asleep.

Matt didn't consider himself to be much of a cook, and he didn't want to risk their dinner on his opinion of whether or not the roast should come out of the oven, so he walked back over to the couch and shook Jeff's shoulder. Jeff woke with a snort, jerking his head upright, and then looked around until he finally noticed Matt standing next to the couch.

"Mmm, hey. Wassup?"

"Sorry to wake you, but dinner smells great and I didn't want it to burn on my watch. Burning things is pretty much my best skill in the kitchen. Well, that and sandwiches."

"Then I guess lunch will be your job." Jeff smiled and picked up his phone from the end table. "Okay, there's just a few minutes left on the timer, so your timing was perfect. What about salads, can you make those?"

"If I try hard not to cut off my fingers."

"Hah! Well, it's a long ride to the hospital from here so avoiding spontaneous amputation would be a good idea." Jeff walked over to the oven and looked inside before pulling out the roast pan. "There's lettuce and a bunch of other stuff in the fridge, if you don't mind taking care of that while I tangle with this beast."

Matt nodded and pulled a container of spring mix out of the fridge along with a tomato, a cucumber and a couple of small radishes. He'd only slightly exaggerated his lack of knife skills, so he kept it simple and survived unscathed. Jeff served up slices of the roast with chunks of the sweet potatoes he'd backed in the same pan, and Matt brought the salads and two wine glasses filled with red.

He thought it might be awkward, eating with somebody he barely knew without either of their partners present, but it seemed impossible to feel awkward around Jeff. They didn't talk much through dinner, concentrating more on the food, but Matt felt Jeff watching him and the awareness made him feel awake in a way he hadn't since he woke up from his nap. Alive. Interested.

After dinner, they chatted while Matt washed the dishes and Jeff dried them, and Matt kept looking away from the sink, watching the movements of Jeff's body as he bent and stretched to put the pots and pans and dinnerware into the cabinets. Jeff had stripped down to a t-shirt, and the hem and sleeves kept riding up, exposing the curve of his lower back, the black lines of ink on his arms, the cut of muscle. Matt thought about reaching out, touching his fingers to that exposed skin, but he held back.

With the last of the dishes clean, Matt hit the bathroom then went into the bedroom and sat on the bed with his eyes closed, trying to center himself, trying to figure out what the hell he wanted to do. For all that he and Simon were, in fact, not entirely monogamous, it had been a long time since he'd had anything other than a quick, anonymous hook-up when he was stuck in New York and desperately needed to get out of his head. For the most part, he was too busy and too worn out for recreational sex, and he'd gone from worrying about the comfortable glass door of his closet being shattered to worrying about being caught "cheating" and thus letting the community down.

But there was nobody around to see, and Jeff certainly wouldn't tell. And it was far from anonymous, but Simon had all but told him to climb into Jeff's bed. And Hilarie--Hilarie was smart enough to know that Matt was no challenge to her. The last thing Matt wanted to do was screw up his relationship or anybody else's but he had the feeling that with Jeff, there were no high stakes, no either/or. They could do something or nothing and leave it all, other than friendship, behind at the cabin.

Matt looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair then walked out to find the main room of the cabin empty. The door to Jeff's bedroom was open, the room dark, but then Matt noticed that the front door of the cabin was ajar as well. He thought that maybe Jeff had gone outside to take care of something on the property, but when he opened the door Matt found Jeff sitting on the edge of the porch, his feet on the stairs, the outline of his body backlit against the trees beyond the porch by the nearly-full moon above them.

It was gorgeous, bright and gold in the clear sky, and Matt had forgotten the moon could be so beautiful. He spent so much time in New York and Los Angeles, and his Boy Scout days were long, _long_ behind him. Matt stared at the sky until his eyes watered from the chill and then sat down next to Jeff on the porch, close enough that their knees and elbows just brushed against each other.

"I can see why you love this place," he said, his voice low in deference to the quiet around them.

"One of these days when the interesting roles dry up I'm going to live here full-time, be a mountain man."

"You going to make your own furniture like Grizzly Adams?"

Jeff laughed, full-throated and deep. "If that's the definition then I've been a mountain man for a long time. I used to make some furniture back when nobody wanted to pay me to act. I wasn't that great at it, but it helped keep me in dog food and burritos."

"Sounds like a good long-term plan then." Matt tipped his leg to the side, resting his knee right up against Jeff's. "What do you have in mind for short-term plans?"

Jeff was silent for a moment, just breathing in the darkness, and then his hand came to rest on the back of Matt's neck again, his fingers weaving through Matt's hair grounding Matt and arousing him at the same time. "Well, real short term I was thinking about kissing you and then seeing where to go from there."

Matt grinned, glad that the darkness kept him from having to school his expression. "I wasn't sure if you played for my team at all or not."

"I...dabble. Apparently I have a kink for pretty Texas boys."

" _What?_ "   
"Never mind that," Jeff said, and then he angled his body close and pulled Matt in closer. Matt felt Jeff's breath on his cheek and then they were kissing, lips parting to deepen the kiss, tongues slipping against each other. Matt wrapped one hand around Jeff's bicep, felt the muscle he'd seen before, the proof of strength. He felt the scrape of Jeff's beard on his face and knew his skin would be tender in the morning; good thing he didn't plan on shaving anyway.

They broke apart, gasping in air, and Jeff murmured in Matt's ear. "What about you? What are your short-term plans?"

Matt slipped his hand down between them and felt the bulge of Jeff's cock, half-hard in his pants the same as Matt. "I'm thinking about you inside me. Do you do that?"

Jeff pulled Matt in for another kiss, his hand down on Matt's lower back to pull him in tight. "I think I can manage it," he said, his voice a bare rasp.

They broke apart long enough to get to their feet and then stumbled inside, the gentle light of the cabin shocking after the dark night outside. Jeff nudged Matt in the direction of the guest room and pulled off his shirt, revealing a broad chest peppered with dark hair. Matt stared for a moment then pulled his own clothes off, toeing out of his shoes while he listened to Jeff do the same. When he looked up, he saw Jeff walking closer, his cock bobbing in front of his stomach as he moved.

“Look at you,” Jeff said, his voice soft. His hands were warm when he reached out, cupping the sides of Matt’s waist and moving upward, thumbs bumping over the ridges of his abs, rubbing across his nipples, skating along the edges of his collar bones. “Look at you.”

Matt putt his hand on Jeff’s chest, snagged a few hairs between his fingers and tugged. “Stop looking at me and _do_ something already.”

“Pushy,” Jeff growled. He crowded Matt back toward the bed and then bore him down to the mattress. The air rushed out of Matt’s lungs, and he gasped in the smell of the sweat beading on Jeff’s throat, the heat of his body carrying the scent of spicy cologne. Jeff dipped his head down and nipped at the edge of Matt’s collar bone, sending a jolt of sensation down to his cock.

“Fuck,” Matt drawled, dropping his knees apart to let Jeff in closer.

“Planning on it,” Jeff said, then he levered himself up off of Matt and bent down over the side of the bed. Matt listened to him rummaging around in the lower drawer of the bedside table and then grinned when Jeff knelt up above him again, triumphant with a condom and a bright blue packet of lube in his hand. “We like to keep supplies for our guests.”

“Good plan.” Matt plucked the condom out of Jeff’s hand and tore it open then rolled it onto Jeff, watching Jeff’s face as he bit his lip, his eyes darkening. Matt twisted his body to roll over and then pulled his knees up under his hips. Ready, more than ready.

“Damn,” Jeff said from behind Matt, his hands touching the curve of his ass lightly, sending chills of pleasure through Matt’s body. He pushed his hips back, and Jeff grabbed on tighter, squeezing just enough to hold Matt in place. “This is how you want it?”

“Yes!” Matt thought about turning around, thought about climbing on top of Jeff and taking over, but that wouldn’t give him what he wanted. He dropped his head between his shoulders and breathed. “Yes.” He felt the touch of a lubed finger on his ass, slipping inside, and he pushed back into it, shifting his hips until Jeff hit just the right spot to send a flash of pleasure through him.

“You want me to fuck you into this mattress?” Jeff’s voice sounded laconic, patient in contrast to the urgency of his fingers moving inside.

“Fuck yes,” Matt bit out between panting breaths because he wanted exactly that. He loved what he had with Simon, and he wouldn’t trade their lovemaking for anything, but sometimes he just wanted to be fucked by somebody who didn’t know everything about him, every familiar detail of his body, somebody who wasn't always gentle. “Just do it,” he growled turning his head to look back at Jeff kneeling behind him.

Jeff pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and moved in closer. His hands were tight around Matt’s hips, and Matt felt the touch of his cock for just a moment before Jeff pushed in on a single breath. Matt gasped, and then Jeff started moving, pulling Matt into rhythm with him. Jeff slid one hand down across Matt’s stomach and then took hold of his cock, strong fingers enveloping him in heat.

“Hold on,” Jeff growled in Matt’s ear before he pulled back and pushed in again hard. Matt had a grip on the sheets underneath him, but it wasn’t enough. He wrapped his hands around the base of the headboard and then just let everything else go, letting his body move under the force of Jeff’s, his breath gusting out of his chest with each thrust, gasping back in afterward until his head spun and his arms shook, his heart pounded and his bones thrummed like a struck chord. All of that, all of the sensation, pulled together inside him, and when Jeff moved his hand just the right way Matt came, his knees trembling as he shot out over Jeff’s fingers and on to the sheets, his ears ringing until he could breathe again.

Jeff changed the rhythm then, thrusting in fast and shallow, his hands curled around Matt's ribs until his hips jerked and trembled. Jeff panted out, "Fuck, oh fuck," under his breath so quietly that Matt could barely hear it as he drifted in the afterglow. He winced a little as Jeff pulled out, but then Jeff rolled down onto the mattress and pulled Matt over to curl up against him. Jeff's breath in his hair was the last thing Matt felt before he fell asleep.

He slept hard; when he woke up it was morning, and he was alone in the bed rolled up in the bedding like a burrito. As he got up, Matt felt a lingering soreness in his ass, but it was worth it for the way the rest of his body felt loose and calm. He slipped out to take a shower, avoiding the potential awkwardness of the morning after for a little longer, then got dressed in his favorite soft jeans and a hoodie and went out to the main room of the cabin.

"Hey, good morning," Jeff called out. He was standing at the kitchen counter, cooking something on an electric griddle.

Matt inhaled the scents of coffee and cinnamon and sausage, and his stomach growled. "Morning. Something smells good."

"I hope you like french toast." Jeff smiled the same friendly smile as before, and Matt knew that the rest of the weekend was going to be just fine.

After breakfast, Matt went out to explore the property around the cabin while Jeff chopped wood and eventually they both settled down in the living room to watch the game. Matt's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to find a text from Simon.

_Any luck staying warm out there?_

Matt smiled as he thought out his reply.

_I'm the luckiest man in the world._


End file.
